boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Statue
__NOEDITSECTION__ "In old war times, soldiers used to believe that the construction of statues had a mysterious aura or power which would favour them in war." ---- ---- General Information *Statues are created from the Sculptor. Power Stones are required to create statues. For information regarding the odds of getting Power Stones from attacks, click here. *Statues come in 4 different elements: Life, Ice, Magma, and Dark. *Statues boost different aspects of the game, such as increasing building health or increasing Wood production rate. **Life Statues boost resource production by both increasing the production rate and the storage capacity of your Resource Production buildings by the corresponding percentage. Note that this bonus also applies to your Resource Bases. **Ice Statues boost your buildings. Note that these boosts also affect all of the structures of your Resource Bases. **Magma Statues boost your troops. **Dark Statues boost Power Stone chance, initial Gunboat energy, and resource rewards from raids. *Statues with the same effect do stack. This stacking is additive, not multiplicative. For example, having one +8% Gunboat energy statue and a +12% Gunboat energy statue placed at the same time will result in you having 20% more energy. *A statue's effect can be doubled for a certain amount of time using Power Powder. *There are no restrictions on what idols and guardians you can have, but you can only have one of each type of masterpiece. For example, the game will not let you place a troop health masterpiece if you already have another troop health masterpiece. You can have two masterpieces of the same element like both a troop health and a troop damage masterpiece. You are just not allowed to have two masterpieces with the same effect. *You can reclaim a Statue by tapping it and selecting the button with the shovel on it. This destroys the Statue and gives you a Shard if the Statue was an Idol, a Crystal if it was a Guardian, or 7 Power Powder if it was a Masterpiece. * As of the October 2014 update, ice Statues can now appear on Dr. Terror bases and Power bases. Up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each of these bases: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. ---- 'Statistics' 'Possible Statues' *A statue's percentage is random. You cannot influence it in any way. **If you already have one type of statue, you can still get another statue of the same type. **The statues that you have made in the past and your stats also have no effect on what statues you will get in the future. *Higher percentages are rarer than lower percentages, so it may take several attempts to get a more powerful statue. *NOTE: Older statues may not apply to this chart entirely due to updates before the global release. ---- Trivia *If reclaiming a statue already placed in your base, you must wait 3 seconds before given the option to do so. **Reclaiming in the Sculptor does not have a delay; it can be done instantly. * Ice Statues can appear on Dr. Terror bases and Power Bases. Up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each of these bases: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. ** These Ice Statues always appear as Masterpieces even if the boost they provide is less than what a Guardian would give. Category:Artifacts